Unexpected
by Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Sasuke mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali, namun tetap tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Sakura. / SasuSaku


Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya milik saya, karena saya hanya me- _remake_ nya. Cerita aslinya ada di aplikasi _'Scary & Horror stories'_ yang saya download dari _Play Store_. Judul asli _'Call Me Tomorrow, Okay?'._

.

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Idea © **Google Play**

Romance-Tragedy

OOC, Typo(s), Remake

.

.

 **Unexpected**

Sasuke-Sakura Fanfiction

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponsel milikku, masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura. Biasanya anak itu selalu membuat ponselku berdering tiap satu jam sekali. Apalagi sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, waktu dimana aku sudah pulang dari kerjaan kantorku.

Ugh, aku memang banyak lembur akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja ini hanya modus agar gajiku dinaikkan dua kali lipat. Semakin cepat tabunganku menggunung, semakin cepat pula aku bisa melamar Sakura. Haha, memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat hatiku melompat-lompat bahagia.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apakah aku harus menelpon Sakura atau tidak. Karena biasanya dia selalu tidur jika tak mengabariku seperti sekarang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya saja. Dia pasti kesepian karena ditinggal orang tuanya selama berbulan-bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Mobilku melaju cukup kencang di jalanan. Namun aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket, sekedar membelikan Sakura cemilan kesukaannya. Setelah membayar dua kantong penuh cemilan yang kebanyakan isinya keripik kentang, aku kembali melajukan mobil menuju rumah Sakura.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum akhirnya aku sampai. Rumah Sakura walaupun mungil, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Apalagi letaknya yang agak jauh dari pusat kota, membuatnya semakin nyaman karena tak terganggu suara bising kendaraan.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Oh, mungkin dia memang sedang tidur. Aku membuka gagang pintunya, dan terbuka. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menceramahi Sakura tentang kenapa dia tak mengunci pintu rumahnya saat sedang tidur. Bagaimana jika ada perampok?

Aku mengamati ruang tamunya, lampunya menyala, padahal ini masih sore dan belum gelap. Ckck, Sakura itu memang ceroboh dan... boros.

Iseng, aku memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Siapa tahu dia akan langsung terbangun saat kupanggil namanya dengan suara beratku. Tapi dia tak menyahut. Ah, baiklah, sebaiknya langsung kususul saja ke kamarnya.

"Sakura?" panggilku lagi dengan perlahan sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku menghidupkan saklar lampunya dan segera mengedarkan pandangannku ke sekitar. Dan seketika itu pula aku melihatnya terbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat. Kedua mata dan mulutnya terbuka. Dan lagi, aku tak melihat pergerakan nafasnya; hidung atau dadanya yang naik-turun.

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan wajah syok.

"Astaga!" pekikku sembari berlari kecil menuju Sakura.

Dia terlihat sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya kemarin. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan hingga tidur sepanjang hari seperti ini.

Ah, dia terlihat sangat imut ketika tidur. Tapi tidak dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka begini, haha. Jadi aku segera menutup mata dan mulutnya dengan tanganku.

Aku merasakan kasur Sakura basah saat aku mendudukinya. Kusibak selimutnya dan menemukan beberapa es balok yang kuletakkan di tempat tidurnya telah mencair. Ah, kasihan sekali Sakura, dia pasti kedinginan dan bisa saja dia masuk angin setelah ini.

Jadi aku segera menggendongnya ke tempat tidur lain setelah mengganti bajunya. Tak lupa aku juga menaruh beberapa es balok berbungkus plastik dari dalam kulkas ke sekeliling tubuh Sakura yang terbaring. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mudah kedinginan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan agar tubuhmu baik-baik saja.

Aku merogoh kotak mungil dari dalam saku celanaku. Hihi, aku memang selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Ini adalah kotak kecil berwarna merah, tempat orang-orang menyimpan cincin, begitu pula denganku. Aku membukanya perlahan, dan menemukan dua buah cincin pasangan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ini cincin yang kubeli untuk pertunangan kita.

Seminggu lagi orang tuamu pulang, dan saat itulah aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan bertunangan. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti senang dan menyetujuinya. Tentu saja, selama ini kan orang tuamu selalu mempercayakan aku untuk menjagamu selama mereka pergi.

Hihi, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N :

Halo Readers :D

Saya suka banget bikin fanfic romance-tragedy kayak gini. Bisa cek dua fanfiction saya yang lainnya :D Rasanya greget aja gitu kalau bikin salah satu pasangannya punya obsesi yang mengerikan macam gini wkwk. Saya suka pasangan apapun di anime Naruto, asal bukan NaruSaku, wkwk. Menurutku mereka lebih cocok ke _friendship_ deh daripada pacaran.

Adakah yang pengen request fanfic romance-tragedi? :D


End file.
